Wendy
}= link=File:Wendy KH.png |Size=350x400px |Description=''Wendy soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts'' |katakana=ウェンディ |romaji=Wendi |en=Wendy |fr=Wendy |de=Wendy |es=Wendy |it= |fi= |nl= |type=Somebody |role=Neutral |charworld1=Neverland |origin=Peter Pan (1953 film) |torigin=Peter Pan (1953) |company=Disney |enva=Kathryn Beaumont |java=Yuriko Fuchizaki |game1=Kingdom Hearts |game2=Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories }} - Journal = |journalKH=A dreamy girl whose wish to visit Neverland came true. Peter Pan showed her the way, but she got caught up in Hook's vendetta against Peter, and was kidnapped by Hook. She watched over the Lost Boys in "Peter Pan" (1953). |journalSS=A dreamy English girl. Peter showed her the way to Never Land. Wendy really likes Peter, but decided to return home to London. }}}} Wendy is 'n karakter wat verskyn in Neverland in Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Sy is van Disney se veertiende geanimeerde speelfilm, . Verskyning Wendy is 'n aansienlike lang jong meisie omtrent die ouderdom van twaalf, met groot blou oë en krullerige, ligbruin hare wat sy terugbind met 'n blou boog. Sy het ook helder rooi lippe. Tydens haar avontuur in Neverland is sy geklee in haar blou nagklere en swart pantoffels, nadat sy kort ná die voorbereiding van die bed na Peter na Neverland gegaan het. Persoonlikheid Voor haar avonture in Neverland is Wendy onwillig om haar kinderjare te verlaat en 'n volwassene te word, ten spyte van haar pa se aandrang om haar kinderagtige fantasieë weg te doen. Die meeste blyk uit die verhale van Peter Pan. Wendy het 'n natuurlike neiging om 'n moederlike rol te speel, om te sorg vir haar klein broers in haar ouers se afwesigheid en stories aan die verlore Boys onder Peter se sorg te vertel. Wendy is baie verlief op Peter Pan en het aanvanklik 'n wedywering met sy vroulike vriend Tinker Bell. Wendy en Tinker Bell vind hulle egter op vriendelike terme. Teen die tyd dat Wendy se besoek in Neverland tot 'n einde gekom het, het haar vooruitsigte verander in opgroei; sy word baie meer gewillig om met haar lewe voort te gaan, aangesien sy die gevolge van die ewigheid van die ewige jong lewe gesien het. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts'' Wendy word die eerste keer genoem in 'n gesprek tussen kaptein Hook en Riku, met Riku wat aan die hand wys dat, in teenstelling met Maleficent se vorige vermoedens, Wendy nie 'n Prinsesse van Hart was nie, die enigste van Maleficent se vermoedens dat die Prinses van Hart vals was. Hook was besonder teleurgesteld met hierdie openbaring en het gekla dat hy soveel probeer het om haar te vang. Rondom dieselfde tyd was Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Sora, Goofy en Donald aktief op soek na Hook se skip vir Wendy, wat in een van die skip se cabin toegesluit was. Toe die groep haar gevind het, het sy berig dat sy goed en in die geselskap van die komatose Kairi was. Voordat sy egter meer inligting kon uitruil, het 'n groep Pirate Heartless die kamer binnegekom en het Wendy bewusteloos geslaan voordat hy Kairi uit die kajuit getrek het. Toe die groep uiteindelik toegang tot Wendy se kajuit gekry het, het hulle haar bewusteloos op die vloer gevind. Peter het haar dadelik gegryp en haar van die skip afgeneem en haar na Big Ben in Londen geneem. Nadat sy na Londen teruggekeer het, vra Wendy eers Sora om die hande op een van Big Ben se gesigte vas te stel nadat sy kennis geneem het dat die tyd wat vertoon word nie korrek is nie. Daarna loop sy die omtrek van die toring van Big Ben, Peter aan haar kant, en pleit hom eers om by haar te bly, maar uiteindelik verstaan sy sy behoefte om terug te keer na Neverland en te vertel dat sy hom nooit sal vergeet nie. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Wendy verskyn as 'n fragment van Sora se herinneringe tydens sy reis deur Kasteel van vergetelheid. Wendy is gevind in 'n kajuit van Hook se skip, hierdie keer blykbaar vasgelê om Petrus na Hook te lok. Nadat die groep haar gevind het, vertel sy tot Peter bekommerd dat sy wil terugkeer huis toe. Peter is hierdeur kwaad en gee geen spesifieke verduideliking van hoekom voordat hy vertrek nie, en hy vertel Wendy, dat sy haarself moet red. Sora, Goofy, Donald en Tinker Bell bly egter by haar en vertel Wendy om te wag vir hulle om terug te kom terwyl hulle die gebied uitkyk. By die bereiking van die dek, vind hulle egter dat Hook besluit het om sy plan in aksie te stel. Hy het Wendy tot aan die rand van die skip se plank gedwing. Net soos Kaptein Hook probeer om Wendy van die plank af te dwing, gaan Peter terug om Wendy te red en haar suksesvol uit te bring. Nadat die groep Hook verslaan het, erken Peter dat hy bekommerd is dat, as Wendy terugkeer huis toe, sal sy grootword en hom vergeet. Sora verseker egter vir Petrus dat ware herinneringe altyd by ons bly, selfs al kan ons dit nie altyd op ons vrye tyd bring nie. Wendy stem Sora hartlik saam, en wanneer sy weer vra om terug te keer, verplig Peter haar met plesier, tel haar op en vlieg haar in die nag. Vaardighede Wendy het geen oënskynlike vermoëns nie. Maar iets oor haar het natuurlik voorgestel dat haar hart die duisternis ontbreek, omdat sy vermoed word om 'n lid van die Prinsesse van Hart te wees. Hierdie kwaliteit, ongeag dit, bly onbekend. Gallery File:Wendy KH.png|Wendy soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts Oorsprong Wendy verskyn eers in Walt Disney se geanimeerde funksie, . Haar stemaktor van hierdie voorkoms, Kathryn Beaumont, het Wendy teruggekeer in die Noord-Amerikaanse weergawe van Kingdom Hearts; Sy het ook die stem van Alice verskaf. Wendy se uitbeelding in Peter Pan was op sy beurt weer gebaseer op die karakter van Wendy Darling in J. M. Barrie se verhoogstuk Peter Pan, or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up, en die daaropvolgende romanisasie Peter and Wendy, wat sewe jaar later gepubliseer is. Sy word ook geglo om afkomstig te wees van die karakter van Maimie Mannering uit Peter Pan se eerste storie, Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens, wat die eerste keer in 1902 gesien is. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Vroulike karakters